Gluttony
by SinCalledSloth
Summary: First of a set of seven matt/mello fanfic's based on the seven deadly sins. Matt has a odd idea about Mello.


MattxMello;  
Gluttony

----

It came natural to me now, but I suddenly remembered way back in who-cares-when, when my fingers were sometimes clumsy with the buttons of my PSP; when they didn't glide over the controls, perfectly executing every command.  
It was a random thought. Really, there was no other explanation for it. When exactly was it that I became an expert with video games?  
I couldn't remember the date. Probably because there was no particular date at all.  
_Date…_  
For some reason that word stuck in my mind. Every single day had a date…I got the feeling that I should be remembering something. Was there something significant about today?  
I paused the game with a swift movement, and stared at the screen blankly for a moment, letting the slightly blue tinted light reflect off my orange hued goggles. Then I lifted my head up lazily to look at Mello who was eating chocolate a little more aggressively then I thought was necessary. I gave a little cough.  
"Hey"  
He turned his head, gazing at me with a bit of chocolate hanging from his lips.  
**"What?"**  
He said it like I had interrupted something extremely important. Which I hadn't. He was just a pissy guy.  
"What's the date today?" I shook my head slightly, strands of red hair falling out of my eyes. I watched as Mello stared at me like I was a dumbass. He did that a lot. But I really didn't care because when I thought about it, I loved his eyes on me.  
"February 14th"  
It was my turn to stare blankly.  
There was something important about that date, wasn't there…?  
Mello seemed to read my mind. He never used to be able to do that, when we were at whammy's. But maybe spending excessive amounts of time in a relatively small hideout will make you develop some sort of psychological link up.  
Yeah right.  
I had no idea what the leather-wearing bastard was thinking, ever.  
Speaking of which, those leather pants were rather tight fitting….  
Wait, wasn't there a point to this train of thought?  
"It's Valentines Day, dumbass."  
_Right._  
"Stupid holiday" I turned my attention back to my video game, although I had beaten it at least three times before. Then I heard Mello crunch his chocolate bar rather loudly, which meant he was pissed. I wasn't exactly sure when I learned about this particular habit of Mello's, but it automatically made me tense my shoulders, and my eyes trailed up to Mello, although my head stayed in the same position.  
"Fucking amazing holiday."  
Mello wasn't looking at me, but at the ceiling. He was sitting on his over stuffed chair, legs hanging over one of the arms, while his head rested on the other. I took a moment just to take him in, his leisure expressed in his entire posture, blond hair in strands just out of place enough not to be perfect….which was incredibly attractive. I also never quite figured out exactly when I started liking Mello as more than a partner in crime, or a friend, but recently it had been becoming more and more apparent. Recently I had started noticing a lot of small details about Mello, like how soft his lips looked, and every time I noticed something new, I feel in love with it. But of course, Mello didn't know that.  
"Great, great holiday."  
Oh right. We were talking about Valentines Day.  
Ok, so out of all the things I would every think Mello would say, 'valentines day is awesome' was definitely not one of them.  
"_You_ like _valentines day_?"  
Mello turned to look at me, and raised his eyebrows.  
"Is that so surprising?" he asked threateningly.  
"Uh, yeah, it freaking is" I ignored his tone, not intimidated. Sure, Mello had anger issues, and his punches hurt like hell, but I wasn't about to let this go.  
"What reason could you possibly have for liking Valentines Day?"  
"You get chocolate."  
I could have fallen on the floor. Rolling my eyes was not enough. Seriously. I gave him a 'I am not impressed' look.  
"Mello, you're a glutton."  
He bit off another piece of chocolate, sucking it so it melted. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Glutton…" I searched my mind, digging around in the dusty corners for the definition "someone who eats excessively…or something like that. But that's not how I meant it. I meant it in reference to the sin, gluttony. You know, like the seven deadly sins..?"  
Mello stared at me "what the hell Matt. Video games go to your head or something?"  
"No man! I swear, if you were a sin, you'd be gluttony. You're like…the embodiment of Gluttony."  
"What. The. Hell. So I'm a sin?"  
Maybe the video games had gone to my head. I tried to justify my weird train of thoughts "Well you know, Gluttony was the sin…ah damn I think the definition was 'over indulgence to the point of waste', or something…"  
Mello was giving me a weirded out look.  
"Do you know how much chocolate you eat??"  
Mello sat still for a moment, each second I got more frustrated. Come one, it wasn't that weird of a thought, right? Maybe I needed to get out of this stupid room. Yeah, that was probably it, cabin fever…  
"You're right." Mello pulled me out of my thoughts, and I looked at him with a confused expression. Did Mello seriously just admit someone besides him was right?  
"But a glutton isn't something I would like to be called" he continued "I don't really enjoy the thought of being connected to some fat sin who eats too much. So, I'm going to fix that." Mello stood up, looking down at me. He walked a few steps to where I was sitting, his heavy boots making soft thuds on the cement floor. I backed away into the back of the chair instinctively.  
"Excuse me?" I grew nervous as Mello proceeded even closer, finally standing in front of me. He leaned down slowly and as I gulped loudly, he placed each of his hands on either side of my head, looking me dead in the eye. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face, could almost feel the light brush of his hair touching my cheeks.  
Before I could ask him what the hell was going on, he spoke "so a glutton is someone who indulges something but wastes it, right?" I didn't even nod, I couldn't even move, I was rigid because of his body so close to mine. I couldn't even look away from his eyes. And then just like that, it happened. He was leaning closer to me, and then his soft lips were capturing mine. He pressed his body against mine, and I couldn't even think enough to wrap my arms around him. I could only close my eyes, enjoying this moment. Then Mello pulled away, leaving me a little dizzy.  
"I've got all this love for you Matt, and I'm wasting it by not giving it to you. I'm such a glutton, aren't I?"


End file.
